The Newcommer
by Kataclysme
Summary: Zed s'ennuie, et alors qu'un nouveau jungler va faire son entrée dans la League, il se souvient de Kayn, son élève prodige, et son coeur se serre. KaynxZed, mais KaynxAphelios endgame.
1. Chapter 1

La League était tranquille depuis quelques semaines. Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux champions, aussi la routine s'était installée. Il n'y avait pas eu de vraie agitation depuis l'arrivée de Rakan et Xayah, en fait.

Un peu plus, et Zed allait finir par s'ennuyer. Il faisait des aller retours réguliers entre le Temple des Ombres et l'Institut de la Guerre, où il avait finalement repris contact avec Shen, son ancien frère d'armes, mais il s'ennuyait irrémédiablement.

Ses visites aux temples des Ombres n'avaient plus la même saveur depuis quelques années maintenant. Son apprenti avait quitté le Temple pour détruire la faux des Darkhin, Rhaast, et n'était jamais revenu.

Nakuri, qu'il avait envoyé pour veiller sur Kayn n'était jamais revenu, et Zed avait appris sa mort quelques jours plus tard, par un de ses espions Noxiens. N'ayant aucun signe de vie de Kayn, Zed s'était résolu à le penser mort, et malgré la douleur qui avait empli son cœur, il avait célébré ses funérailles au sein du Temple.

La perte de son élève, son poulain, l'avait profondément affecté. Il plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en Kayn, presque persuadé qu'il ferait de lui le nouveau maitre de l'Ordre des Ombres.

Depuis qu'il avait ramassé le jeune survivant sur un champ de bataille, Zed n'avait pas regretté un seul instant de l'avoir accueilli au sein du Temple. Kayn s'était montré exemplaire, et même si son arrogance grandissait avec son talent, l'assassin des Ombres restait son meilleur élément.

Si Zed avait eu 10 ans de moins, et qu'il n'avait pas servi de figure paternelle à Kayn, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux deux.

Zed était de ces hommes dont le cœur était froid depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qui avait compté à ses yeux était sa mission : protéger Ionia et ses habitants d'une guerre qu'ils ne méritaient pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner seul.

Kayn était entré dans la vie de Zed par un fruit du hasard. La relation qu'il avait construite avec son élève était issue d'une coïncidence. Qui aurait cru que ce garçon, à moitié mort sur un champ de bataille serait l'assassin le plus talentueux de sa génération ?

Quand Kayn avait grandi, qu'il avait atteint l'âge de 17 ans, Zed en avait 27. Il formait le jeune Noxien depuis près de 8 ans, et pas une seule fois il n'avait été déçu. Kayn avait maitrisé toutes les armes qu'on lui proposait, sans exception.

Zed avait demandé à son élève de venir le voir, après l'entrainement. C'était bientôt son anniversaire, et le maitre des ombres tenait à lui offrir quelque chose pour cette date significative, qui marquerait l'entrée de Kayn dans les strates supérieures de L'Ordre. Le prodige cesserait d'être un apprenti pour être un Assassin à part entière.

Kayn était entré et s'était incliné, son maitre l'invitant a s'asseoir en face de lui. L'apprenti s'assit en seiza, demandant la permission de servir le thé.

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler, et rien ne troublait le bruit du silence, si ce n'est le glougloutement du thé versé dans les gobelets, et le bruit du vent qui bruissait dans les fougères du jardin de Zed.

Le maitre des Ombres soupira, et alors que Kayn poursuivait sa tache avec application, il ôta son masque de métal. L'apprenti releva brièvement les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble. C'était la première fois que son maitre enlevait son masque devant lui.

Zed abaissa le foulard qui couvrait ses cheveux, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Kayn reposa calmement la tasse, posant ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. Il était plein d'admiration pour son maitre, qui lui avait tout donné : un but dans la vie, un foyer, une mission, une raison de vivre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que son maitre soit fier de lui, toujours.

Kayn adorait Zed. De l'adoration, voilà ce qu'il éprouvait envers l'homme qui était en face de lui. L'homme remarqua son trouble, et lui proposa de boire leur thé.

« Kayn, as-tu une idée du pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ?

Non, Maitre. »

Zed se bénit de savoir être impassible. Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait eu cette sensation de satisfaction à entendre Kayn l'appeler Maitre. Et de son coté, Kayn n'en menait pas large. Ça faisait des mois que son maitre tournait constamment dans ses pensées. Parfois la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut en proie à des rêves plutôt chaud. Il fermait les yeux, et son esprit s'emplissait de nouveau de la présence de son maitre, du son de sa voix, du rouge de ses yeux, et Kayn finissait par devoir changer son pantalon avant de se rendormir, le cœur serré.

Kayn se reconcentra, laissant ses mèches masquer ses joues rouges.

« Tu auras bientôt 18 ans, Kayn. Tu vas devenir un Assassin de l'Ordre, et tu vas devoir choisir un binôme pour tes missions. »

Il prit une gorgée de son thé, calme.

« Un des membres du Temple te choisira comme binôme. »

Kayn but son thé, lançant un regard curieux à son maître.

« C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, pour être franc.

Maitre ? »

Zed reposa sa tasse de thé et plongea son regard dans celui de Kayn, bleu et profond.

« Tu seras mon binôme. »

Kayn écarquilla les yeux, laissant presque tomber sa tasse de thé. Zed n'avait pas eu de binôme depuis qu'il avait fondé l'Ordre des Ombres. Le seul avec qui il n'ait jamais travaillé en équipe était Shen, et c'était il y bien longtemps déjà.

Il soutint le regard de son maitre, son trouble à présent visible.

« Tu es mon meilleur élève, Kayn. Je ne veux pas voir ton potentiel être gâché par ton binôme. Je ne veux pas que t'abimes avec des Frères d'Ombre qui ne peuvent percevoir ton talent comme je le fais. Mais je veux te laisser le choix d'accepter ou non. »

Kayn le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il était en train de paniquer.

« Respires, Kayn. Ferme les yeux, et respire. »

Ecoutant la voix de son maitre, le futur assassin ferma doucement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« J'accepte, Maître. Vous m'avez forgé tel que je suis. Je suis votre arme, Maitre, et je serai honoré de me battre à vos cotés. »

Zed avait accepté la réponse de son apprenti en hochant la tête, et la soirée s'était écoulée tranquillement alors que Zed lui parlait de son initiation et de la mission qui lui serait confiée. Retrouver une arme Darkhin millénaire qu'il faudrait détruire.

Il avait donné à son élève adoré son cadeau, une fine tresse de cuir noir, décorée de petits motifs bleus gravés à l'aide de la magie des ombres, avec laquelle il pourrait nouer ses longs cheveux.

Même maintenant, cinq plus tard, Zed se souvenait de la joie dans les yeux de Kayn, de la façon dont il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remercier avant de reculer, un peu honteux de son initiative. Pour cacher un trouble qu'il jugeait malsain, Zed avait ébouriffé ses cheveux avec douceur.

Et Kayn avait disparu alors qu'il accomplissait son initiation. Zed n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil.

« Tu sais qu'un nouveau champion arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu devrais aller le voir. »

La voix de Shen le ramena sur Runeterra. Il tourna un regard blasé vers son vieil ami.

« Shen, tu sais pourtant que je me fous des nouveaux arrivants. »

Le maitre de l'Ordre Kinkou ricana doucement, amusé par la lassitude de son collègue. Akali lui lança un regard désabusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, au juste ?

« Je sais, je sais. Mais je pense que cette fois ci, tu devrais vraiment aller voir. »

Zed grogna, dubitatif.

« C'est lui. »

Il se tourna vivement vers Shen. C'était impossible. Il n'avait parlé de son apprenti disparu a Shen qu'une seule fois, alors que son vieil ami lui avait confié a quel point le départ d'Akali l'avait heurté.

Zed se leva et courut vers l'entrée de l'Institut de la Guerre, le cœur battant. Yasuo et Syndra le virent passer en courant et se regardèrent en riant. Pour eux qui étaient des Ioniens et des amis du ninja, la passion qu'entretenait le maitre pour son élève n'avait pas de secrets.

Il arriva dans le hall quasi vide, essoufflé.

Non loin de la porte se tenait un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs et longs tressés, une mèche bleue tombant devant son visage, portant un pantalon traditionnel de l'Ordre et tenant une faux dans sa main.

« Kayn ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. A quelques mètres de lui, Zed. Son Maitre. Son premier amour. Celui qu'il avait espéré trouver ici.

« Maître. »

Zed baissa son masque, Kayn avança vers lui. Il se trouvèrent face à face, incapable de faire un mouvement.

« Maitre Zed … »

Le maitre des Ombres avança, serrant son ancien apprenti contre lui. Kayn referma ses bras autour de lui, le serrant en retour.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort, Kayn. Nous t'avons pleuré.

L'avez vous fait ?

Je t'ai pleuré. Nous l'avons tous fait. »

Il serra contre lui l'Assassin, son élève prodige, sa plus belle réussite.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça.

Plus jamais, Maitre. Je serais votre arme pour sauver Ionia, et je ne vous quitterais jamais. »

Le cœur de Zed se réchauffa encore un peu, alors que Kayn souriait, enfin à sa place après des années d'errance.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec la deuxième partie de ce qui semblait pourtant être un One shot. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire la première partie, et de laisser des commentaires sur cette fiction !  
J'ai écrit cette partie peu de temps après la sortie d'Aphelios, pour lequel j'ai eu un coup de coeur. Je suis véritablement fada de la civilisation Lunari, Diana était ma première main, aussi j'ai été vraiment heureuse de voir son lore enrichi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous retrouve très bientôt pour une autre fiction !

* * *

Kayn s'était vite adapté à la vie dans l'institut de la Guerre. Rapidement, il était devenu un champion populaire, que les invocateurs aimaient bien choisir pour accomplir des missions toujours plus retorses.

Il semblerait qu'il se soit même fait des amis parmi les autres champions. S'il avait toujours du mal à s'entendre avec Akali et Shen, il avait eu des discussions totalement passionnées avec Vi, Irelia, et même Jhin, ce qui était somme toute assez étonnant.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Zed, mais il s'était fait deux vrais bons amis : Zoé et Vladimir. C'était un trio assez étonnant, parfois complété par Diana, ou Pyke. Zed était presque attendri par le spectacle de Zoé et Rhaast se disputant sous les rires de Kayn.

Les champions de la Ligue n'avaient jamais vu Zed aussi calme et apaisé que depuis l'arrivée de Kayn. Même si les deux hommes n'affichaient pas leur relation au grand jour, pas mal de gens avaient compris que le lien qu'ils entretenaient était plus qu'un simple lien entre Maitre et Elève. Il y avait, comme on dit, des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

Quand ils étaient en dehors de l'intimité, ils n'affichaient rien. Pas de contact, pas de baisers, rien d'autre qu'un profond respect mutuel.

Mais si ça semblait convenir à Kayn, il semblait que Zed était quelque peu mécontent de cette situation. Il avait perdu Kayn et il avait cru que c'était pour de bon. Pour lui, le plus important c'était maintenant de rattraper le temps perdu, et ça voulait dire passer du temps ensemble, dans à peu près n'importe quelle situation notamment en dehors du cadre privé.

Et franchement c'était tellement rafraichissant de voir que Zed pouvait se montrer humain comme ça.

Bien sûr, cet équilibre ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Kayn aurait dû s'en douter. Zed avait vécu toute sa vie comme un homme froid, qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune de ses émotions, à tel point que si Kayn n'avait pas passé le plus clair de son temps à l'observer, il aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait aucune émotion. Il avait beau y mettre un peu du sien, on ne le changerait pas. Et même si Kayn pouvait comprendre cela, ça restait douloureux à vivre. Il avait fini par se disputer avec Zed, et ça avait été terrible.

Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés étaient durs, blessants. Peut-être que c'était vraiment ce que Zed pensait de lui. Qu'il était un gamin, capricieux et immature. Qu'en choisissant e manier Rhaast plutôt que de le détruire, il avait mis l'Ordre en danger. Qu'il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux depuis qu'il avait tué Nashuri.

Kayn était peut-être amoureux de Zed, mais il restait un homme fier. Il était Ionien par l'éducation, mais Noxien de sang. Et même s'il rejetait de toute son âme son allégeance a Noxus, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'orgueil que sa force lui procurait. Fier de ses capacités, de son potentiel, de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il était le Faucheur des Ombres, et avait une volonté tellement puissante qu'il pouvait manier la Faux Darkin, la Lame du Millénaire. On chuchotait à son passage dans les couloirs, sur les grands places. Il était l'élève de Zed, pressenti par tous les membres de l'Ordre pour devenir le nouveau Maitre des Ombres, après Zed.

Les mots de Zed lui avaient serré le cœur. Une boule avait grossi dans sa poitrine, sa gorge s'était serrée, et s'il n'avait pas voulu à tout prix garder la face, il aurait surement laissé s'échapper une larme. Au lieu de ça, il avait attrapé Rhaast, et était sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Tout ça parce que l'ancienne amante de Zed, Syndra, revenait à la charge. Comme si elle n'avait pas compris que Kayn et Zed étaient ensemble. Comme si elle ne les avait pas vu interagir. Comme si Shen lui avait ouvertement dit que Zed était chasse gardée, et qu'elle allait au-devant de grands dangers en voulant le séduire de nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment trop con.  
\- Parfois oui, tu es indéniablement idiot.  
\- Je te remercie de ton soutien, Rhaast.  
\- Mais de rien gamin ! »

Kayn soupira et posa la faux contre le mur, dans la chambre d'auberge où il s'était réfugié. Il avait quitté l'Institut, incapable de rester là-bas plus longtemps alors qu'il venait de disputer avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui … ne voulait apparemment plus de lui. Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

« J'ai besoin de vacances, Rhaast. Vraiment.  
\- Des vacances ?  
\- De partir loin de la Ligue et de Zed. »

Kayn se laissa tomber sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Toute sa vie il avait fait des efforts, est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste être heureux ? Etre apprécié pour qui il était, soit Kayn, et non le porteur de Rhaast ? Peut être que Zed avait raison. Il était un gamin. Un gamin égoïste et orgueilleux.

Mais après avoir passé les premières années de sa vie dans un pays en guerre, puis les suivantes dans un ordre secret qui lui apprit le potentiel qui était en lui, et avait fait de lui une arme, qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir vivre pour soi ? Kayn n'avait vu du monde que sa réalité la plus dur, la plus cruelle. La mort, la guerre, les massacres, les meurtres.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait en découvrir la beauté. Les anciens tombeaux, les tribus cachées, les civilisations perdues, les cultures, les langues, les traditions de Shurima ou de Noxus, les festivals de Targon ou de Demacia, les bagarres des tavernes de Bilgewater, les secrets des Iles Obscures, les mystères de la magie Ionnienne. Kayn voulait tout voir, tout apprendre.

Et maintenant, il pouvait. Il était libre des chaines qui l'entravaient, enfin ! Peut etre qu'il trouverait sur sa route quelqu'un qui soit capable de le comprendre, lui et sa logique étrange, et de les accepter tous les deux Rhaast et lui.

Mais quelqu'un, quelque part, pourrait aimer ce gamin. Il avait forcément quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

« C'est décidé Rhaast, je ne retournerais pas à La Ligue avant d'avoir vu le monde. Je ne veux plus … je ne veux plus vivre pour Zed. Je dois savoir qui je suis et ce que je veux faire de ma vie. »

L'œil de la faux se ferma doucement, et enfermé dans son arme, Rhaast sourit. Il avait toujours su que Kayn finirait par se réveiller de cette rêverie absurde. Il avait attendu pendant des millénaires, caché, que quelqu'un de digne se montre. Il avait attendu si longtemps que l'entrée de son tombeau s'était perdu au fil des âges, et que quand la lourde porte de pierre de Minaas Morghul, autrefois sa citadelle, avait été de nouveau ouverte, Runeterra ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce qu'il avait connu. Aucune des âmes Noxiennes qui était venu le chercher n'était digne, et soudainement, Rhaast avait senti l'âme de Kayn.

Rhaast avait tout de suite su. Que celui pourrait lui donner les moyens de revenir, de se venger de cette enflure de Myisha, c'était ce jeune homme implacable et sanguin, à la volonté plus sauvage que n'importe quel combattant qu'il ait jamais croisé. Kayn avait écouté sa voix, rationnel, et quand il prit en main Rhaast, le Darkhin sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Rhaast n'avait jamais aimé Zed. Et Zed le lui rendait bien, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours su que Zed ne pourrait rien apporter de plus à son porteur, et lui avait déjà dit que son maitre était comme une fleur.

 _« Parfois, petit, le meilleur service que peut nous rendre une fleur, c'est de mourir. »_

La mort de Zed ferait de Kayn le Maitre des Ombres. Mais en attendant, cet amour que vouait Kayn a Zed était malsain, et le rendait dépendant de lui. Donc, pour Rhaast, cette dispute et cette brutale prise de conscience était une véritable aubaine. Zed n'était pas assez bien pour son porteur.

Si Kayn avait une âme sœur, elle était dehors, courant le monde, mais que ce n'était en aucun cas Zed.

« Choix judicieux, petit. »

Kayn était rentré à l'Institut de la Guerre un an et demi plus tard. Il avait voyagé avec Rhaast à travers Runeterra, allant de Noxus à Demacia, visitant Bilgewater, Ionia, Shurima. Il était content de rentrer, parce qu'il se sentait enfin lui-même. Il avait appris de nouvelles langues, de nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles traditions. Ce voyage l'avait grandi, l'avait fait murir.

Il se sentait lui-même. Epanoui. Il avait voyagé seul, même si avec Rhaast il n'était jamais vraiment seul, parfois accompagné. Kayn avait fait pendant quelques temps route avec un homme aussi silencieux que lui, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et tout de noir vêtu. Un sorceleur, du nom de Geralt de Riv.

Ça avait été un bon moment, pour lui comme Geralt, qui avait étudié avec une attention aussi candide que méfiante sa faux. Ils s'étaient séparés avant que Kayn n'arrive à Shurima, et le jeune homme lui avait dit de passer à l'Institut si jamais la vie de grand chemin finissait par le lasser.

C'est le cœur léger, la tête pleine de souvenirs et un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il poussa les lourdes portes de l'Institut, Rhaast attaché dans son dos, ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, les rassemblant pour qu'ils ne gênent pas ses mouvements mais les laissant vivre leur vie. Il s'avança vers le comptoir de l'entrée, et salua la standardiste.

« Bonjour. »

La vielle femme leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Monsieur Shieda. Ça fait longtemps que vos amis vous attendent. »

Il lui sourit, alors qu'elle composait un numéro sur le téléphone de la réception et annonçait à quiconque était de l'autre côté du combiné que Shieda Kayn était là, oui oui mon petit Monsieur, et qu'il fallait venir le chercher parce qu'on avait fait des travaux et qu'il allait sans doute se perdre.

Un membre du personnel vint rapidement le chercher et lui demanda de le suivre dans le dédale des couloirs. Il avait toujours les reconnaissables marques de l'armure de Rhaast sur la peau, mais portait un kimono court bleu de la couleur de sa mèche qui ne couvrait que son autre épaule.

« Nous sommes aux jardins. Je vous laisse poursuivre.  
\- Je vous remercie. »

Kayn soupira, et baissa la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant et entrant dans les jardins de l'Institut.

Il reconnut plusieurs visages. La plupart surpris de le voir, et certains indifférents. Il aperçut Zed, en compagnie de Shen dans un coin du jardin et accéléra le pas, ne souhaitant pas affronter son ancien maitre et amant à peine revenu.

Au loin il vit une fontaine et entendit un rire cristallin et carillonnant qu'il connaissait bien. Celui de Zoé. Kayn eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers elle, apercevant qu'elle était bien entourée.

Elle était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe verte et riait aux éclats, à côté de Diana qui s'était adossée contre le bord de la fontaine. Leona était à moitié allongée, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Diana, laissant la jeune femme passer ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux défaits. Vladimir était face à elles, et caressait distraitement un petit chat bleu qui dormait sur un livre volant, un peu rêveur.

Sur le bord de la fontaine, l'homme le plus beau que Kayn ait jamais vu était assis. Une beauté mystique, presque fragile, éthérée. Il portait des vêtements typiquement Targoniens, bleu, violet et argent. Son œil visible était maquillé d'un croissant de lune vertical, et ses cheveux noirs avaient même au soleil, de beaux reflets argentés.

Il souriait doucement, ses mains fines posées sur ses genoux croisés, et fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Son regard violet – magnifique, Kayn ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux – s'emplit de surprise en le voyant avancer vers eux, et percevant le regard ouvertement appréciateur de Kayn sur lui, ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

Cet homme, au bord de la fontaine, dégageait une énergie formidable. Son physique montrait que c'était un combattant, et loin d'être un débutant, son regard violine criait les traumatismes qu'il avait pu vivre, et pourtant, malgré tout cela, il semblait fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine qui pourrait se briser.

Kayn le trouva tout simplement fascinant, et le ricanement de Rhaast dans son esprit lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il venait d'avoir le coup de foudre.

Il vit le jeune homme se pencher et tapoter l'épaule de Diana, le fixant toujours, et le désignant d'un mouvement du menton. La jeune femme tourna le regard vers lui, et une fois la surprise passée, retira sa main de cheveux de Leona qui la voyant figée, tourna la tête vers lui. La Solari se redressa et Diana se leva brusquement, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« KAYN ! »

Zoé, Vladimir et le chat se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, et Zoé sauta sur ses pieds puis dans ses bras, où Kayn la rattrapa sans difficulté.

« Kayn, tu es revenu ! »

Diana se rapprocha d'eux et le serra dans ses bras, elle qui pourtant avait toujours eu du mal avec les contacts physiques.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Kayn. Tu nous as manqués.  
\- Je suis d'accord, je suis content que tu sois revenu. On a failli s'inquiéter.  
\- Arrête Vlad, tu vas presque me faire pleurer. »

Vladimir lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, et une fois que Diana et Zoé se furent reculées, lui donna une brève accolade. Leona le salua chaleureusement, toujours aussi affable, couvant Diana d'un regard heureux.

Avec un sourire en coin, Vladimir se recula et se tourna vers le chat, assis sur le livre, et qui voletait à côté de l'apollon assis sur le bord de la fontaine.

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons des nouveaux venus ! Voici Yuumi…

B'jour Monsieur !

… et Aphelios. Ne te vexe pas s'il ne te répond pas, Aphelios est muet. »

Aphelios s'était levé et s'était approché, le saluant d'un signe de la main et d'un doux sourire. Les yeux de Kayn s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ainsi, il était muet ? Etait-ce le même genre de mutisme que celui de Sona ?

Heureusement, il avait voyagé dans une tribu de barbare dans les contrées de Shurima, les Sescheron, qui avaient la particularité d'avoir été victime d'une ancienne malédiction qui les privaient tous de la parole à la naissance. Auprès d'eux, il avait appris la langue Muette.

Kayn mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre, et rajustant rapidement Rhaast dans son dos, entreprit de signer.

 _« Bonjour Aphelios, je m'appelle Shieda Kayn. Bienvenue à l'Institut de la Guerre. »_

Aphelios cligna des yeux, franchement étonné. Rare étaient les gens qui connaissaient la Langue Muette. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir des discussions avec une autre personne qu'Alune, non pas qu'il n'aime pas lui parler bien sûr, mais c'était un peu … lassant.

Aphelios adressa à Kayn un sourire éblouissant, et signa à son tour.

 _« Bonjour Kayn. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »_

Kayn rit doucement, sut, en entendant le petit rire d'Aphelios et en voyant la lueur de pure joie dans ses yeux superbes, qu'il avait eu raison de rentrer. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui, finalement.

* * *

Dites moi si ça vous a plu, je vais également le poster sur AO3.  
J'écrirai peut etre une suite, parce que j'aime beaucoup le couple qu'Aphelios et Kayn peuvent former. 

A bientot !

Kataclysme, anciennement Eris Laufeyson.


End file.
